Scellé Royaume
by MisoaUzuki
Summary: Summary: On one summer Eve, A young Bilbo Baggins stumbles upon a mysterious stranger that will change Bilbo view in life, and change the course of middle earth..?


**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and HP. If I did Voldermort will be really good looking and Regulus would not die and there will be more elves action fighting.**

**Summary: On one summer Eve, A young Bilbo Baggins stumbles upon a mysterious stranger that will change Bilbo view in life, and change the course of middle earth..?**

**A/N: I had this story on my mind and wanted to share it with you guy's .If you guys's have any question or you are confused just P.M me and I will answer them as the best I can. There will be no SLASH but I might change it, but there MIGHT be a hint of (Bilbo/Thorin) I am sorry but I have nothing against slash but I want to focus on the friendship of family and friends. I wanted to do a fan fiction that will focus more on the friendship instead of romance because originally J.R Tolkien books were focus on the friendship more than the romance.**

PROLONGED

Bilbo Baggins, a young teen hobbit in his 15 summers loved going outside to play, or rather relax in the valley. Today Bilbo was in a good mood because he got to sneak some of his father favorite smoking weed. He could already imagine himself; Surrounded by flower lying down on the soft comfy grass enjoying view of the vast blue sky and smoking on some of the best weed in shire you could buy.

He giggled just at the thought of it.

As he was entering the valley he heard a melodies voice singing. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, but sadly he could not understand the verses of the song. He frowned to himself, the voice sounded like it was in pain, like every verse was sung in deep sorrow.

When he arrived at the valley Bilbo quickly took cover behind a tall tree to see where the voice was coming and who was singing it.

The voice was coming from the large oak tree he would usually sleep when he came to the valley to play or relax.

"_That's my favorite spot." _Thought Bilbo who pouted childishly, how dare some take his favorite?

Bilbo squint his eyes to get a better look at the figure, and he gasped.

He had long black hair reaching up to his waist which tied into a simple braid, the color of his hair was as black as midnight sky and you could streaks of blonde hair. His eyes were beautiful eyes Bilbo had ever seen, it was the color of emerald green, this was the first time Bilbo seen anyone with green eyes! It was greener than any leaf he had seen, and he had natural pale skin. Bilbo frowned the stranger under the oak tree was no hobbit for he was too tall and had no hairy feet.

Wait…the stranger….. He has pointy ears! That means he must be an elf like the stories he heard from Gandalf and his mom. This was his first time meeting an elf!

The elf under the oak tree was _beautiful_.

Bilbo was too busy listening to the song that he accidentally stepped on a dry leaf that made a loud crunch noise. Instantly the figure stopped his singing and looked at the direction Bilbo was hiding. Who was hiding behind the tree and was praying that he did not get caught by the stranger.

"I know your there, you've been hiding there for quite a while, it is okay little hobbit I do not mean harm." said the Stranger.

Bilbo peek his head out shyly from the tree and slowly walked to the stranger who smiled at him.

"Come here there is no reason to be shy little hobbit, I won't bite." He smiled, and gestured to the spot beside him.

Bilbo sat beside the stranger and offered him shy smile. "Hello, nice to meet you my name is Bilbo Baggins." He introduced himself shyly.

"Well met Bilbo Baggins, Estella at your services." The Stranger introduces himself.

Silence reigned over them.

Before Bilbo could not contain and bombarded the elf with question. "What song were you singing Estelle? Is it elvish language? Since you have pointy ear are you an elf? And what is an elf doing here in the shire?" Bilbo after realizing how rude his attitude was blushes red like a tomato.

Estella chuckled when he saw Bilbo face turned a brilliant shade of red from embracement and tried to apologize to the elf but his words were falling to mere mumbles of apology.

Estella grinned and ruffled Bilbo curly hair warmly. "It is okay little hobbit I do not mind. Yes I am elf but I like to explore places so I am a wanderer, and yes I was singing an elvish song. Does that answer your entire question?" He said who was smiling at the hobbit who nodded mutely.

"What's it like to explore place you have not been too?" Bilbo asked longingly, He envy Estella he could travel where he wanted without being stopped by anything. Little did Bilbo know who Estella was and how his life.

Estella senses his friend longing and curious voice about the world outside the shire. "The world is amazing and wonderful Bilbo, so many different thing that you can discover, so many places to visit and best of all meeting new people." Estella continued to explain, his tone slightly daze from thinking about the places he explored.

As Estella continue to explain the world outside the shire, Bilbo felt the love and need to explore to see the world beyond, outside the shire he felt the desire of Estella to explore and go on adventure. Then something Tookish woke up inside him, and he wished to visit the great mountain, and hear the waterfalls, seeing the vast green valley compared to the shire. And wear a sword instead of a walking stick. Bilbo looked out into the vast blue sky and made oath to himself one day he was going to make adventure for himself. Before his Tookish sense deflated and went back to boring ole Bilbo Baggins.

Estella finished his tale and turned to Bilbo who looked at him eyes wide with awe. "Amazing, that was incredible! I too would like to explore someday!" said the excited hobbit.

The hobbit deflated and Estella raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of attitude. "But who would go on adventure with me? I'm just a hobbit no elf, or man or even a dwarf I'm short and I can't even hold a sword properly or even ride a normal horse! I bet if I would to step outside the shire I would be dead hobbit! Oh, how I wish I was taller and bigger I am just a hobbit and hobbits don't go out on adventure. " Bilbo sniffed, his face marred with a frown as he consciously started pulling at the grass with his small fingers.

Estella chuckles to the hobbit and patted his head. "Strength and height isn't what matter Bilbo."

Estella then takes hold of one of Bilbo small little hand put where his heart is beating. "It is the heart that truly matters."

Bilbo looks up and gazes into Estella eyes but found nothing but sincerity. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, Even the smallest of people can change the course of middle earth it is just a matter of time if they are willing to take it?"

Feeling confident and satisfied buy Estella words. "One day, I am going to go on my own and see the outside world for my own self." said Bilbo, a determined look on his face.

Estella just smiled at the young hobbit determination.

"The song, what is the name of the song you were singing earlier?" asked Bilbo.

Estella shifted his sit uncomfortably and smiled sadly but replied who was obviously not comfortable with topic. "Tis the 'The Fall of Glorfindel' it is one of my favorite songs."

Bilbo put his hand on his chin, he always does this when he is in his thinking position. "I think I've heard of it? Glorfindel the balrog slayer and killed it during the fall of Gondolin."

Estella eyes grew distant and dark as he gazed up into the vast blue sky. "Yes, Glorfindel of Gondolin, he was the chief house of the Golden flower, He was tall and straight; his hair was shining gold, his hair and young feature full of mischief and joy; his eyes were bright and clean, and his voice like music on his brow set wisdom, and on his hand was strength. He was a man of unwavering loyalty. He sacrifice his life for the people of Gondolin to escape. He was great and man and a good friend." Said Estella, he sounded longing as if he was reminiscing an old memory

"You speak of him like old friend." Said Bilbo, Estella turn to face Bilbo and smiled, Bilbo noticed how Estella eyes looked haunting hollow. Estella eyes were old, as if he was there during the fall of Gondolin. Bilbo mentally shook his head. Then he must be born during the first, But that would be impossible right?

It made Bilbo wonder who Estella really was. And the only to find out is to gain his trust.

Estella smiled and instead asked. "Would you like me to continue the song?"

"Yes please." Bilbo nodded diminishing his thought about Estella. Leaning eagerly near to the elf to get a better hearing of the song. Bilbo shoulder began to drop as his eyes slowly falling as darkness consumed him.

Estelle took out his harp from his bag and started off from where he stopped. Bilbo watched as the elf played gracefully and elegantly. Bilbo eyes slowly began to drop as his shoulder began to drop relax slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**The relationship between Glorfindel and Estella is not something romantic but unwavering loyalty. I am sorry if I have bad grammar I am Trying best to improve my english. Bilbo is quite OCC because he is still in his childhood where he wants to explore the world.**

**Scellé Royaume: Sealed Kingdom**


End file.
